Ryūto Asamiya
Ryūto Asamiya was the former leader of Ragnarok and childhood friend and rival of Kenichi and is described as one of the main antagonists of the Ragnarok Saga. After his defeat at the hands of Kenichi, he joins Yomi and is Isshinsai Ogata's disciple. 'Appearance' Ryūto is a fair-skinned boy who is near-sighted. He wears round frameless glasses, and a white suit with a light yellow cravat. His purple hair, formerly a bowl cut from his childhood, has grown into a mass of strands. Though very short and scrawny as a young child, he has grown fairly tall and developed a well-muscled build. After suffering the recoil of his Seidou Goui, Ryūto's hair turns grey and eventually grows to shoulder length, the sclera of his right eye turns black, and his legs have lost mobility, confining the former first fist of Ragnarok to a wheelchair. He now wears a light blue hoodie with jeans. 'Personality' A six year-old Ryūto was said by''' Kenichi' to be the only kid who was nicer than he was, and also a kid who had a few clever perks, such as pushing a snack bar against his leg to open the wrapping. However, the young Ryūto was not above taking advantage of his friend, giving him the cat badge that he got from the vending machine out of dislike for the badge (though according to himself, Kenichi really wanted the badge). Upon seeing how cool the Yin Yang badge that Kenichi traded for 'Miu' was, Ryūto demanded the badge, but was refused by Kenichi, and later fought Kenichi for the badge and lost. After Kenichi moved out of the neighborhood, Ryūto demonstrates obsession by spending money to get the same Yin Yang badge from the machine again, only to realize that what he wanted wasn't the badge, but the victory that came with it, and from then on became obsessed with victory. Ryūto has no qualms about morality, and seeks only strength as he grows older, asking 'Isshinsai Ogata to be his master after witnessing the latter's fighting ability at killing two armed fighters. This extends to his life in Ragnarok, where he knocks out Berserker for associating with the enemy after the latter's loss to Hermit. His former friendship to Kenichi has turned sour, shown after he defeats Kenichi, when he bends his own Yin Yang badge and gives it to Kenichi as a loser's gift. This friendship seems to be revived later on as Ryūto gives back Kenichi's Yin Yang badge after his defeat and during the DofD tournament, when a wheelchair-bound Ryūto defeats '''Sho Kano's bodyguards sent to prevent Kenichi from reaching Sho. He is also oblivious of Rimi's love for him, though he does show he cares for her and apreciates when she tries to help him push his wheelchair. 'Background' During Ryūto's childhood, he and Kenichi witnessed Miu's martial arts skills, prompting the two boys to make an oath to become stronger. When Kenichi trades his cat badge for Miu's Yin Yang badge, Ryūto demanded the Yin Yang badge and was refused by Kenichi. The two later duel over the badge upon remembering their vow to become stronger, resulting in Kenichi's win and ownership of the badge, but Ryūto's official victory. While Kenichi's father drives Kenichi away from the neighborhood, Ryūto makes a promise with Kenichi to fight for the badge after they both become stronger, though Kenichi could not hear his friend over the roar of the car's engine. As Ryūto grows older, he trains in Karate, Pankration, and Boxing, getting disqualified from a match for attacking a downed opponent. He goes for a stroll in the cold, wondering how he could have lost when his opponent was the one who was knocked down, and sees Ogata defeat two armed opponents, prompting him to become Ogata's disciple. At some point, after making Ragnarok, Ryuto saved Rimi Kokorone from being attacked by Titan members stating she could have defeated them, but would have sustained permanent injuries. He says he likes strong people and invites Rimi to join his cause. She does so, (while the latter was still in Ragnarok) unknowingly having gained her affections. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Valkyrie arc' He and the rest of the Eight Fists are first seen together when they accept a challenge from another group. The leader of the opposing gang becomes angry that only eight people came to fight his fifty men, but Ryūto corrects him by saying that three of them will be enough to finish the fight. He orders Valkyrie, Hermit and Loki take them on, resulting in an swift victory. The Eight Fists depart the scene unscathed, leaving behind their defeated opponents. 'Siegfried Arc' Odin makes another appearance watching several Ragnarok members fighting to prove their skills to the Eight Fists. During this time, he has a brief conversation with Kisara Nanjō concerning her recent suspension from the gang's activities. Ryūto decides to forgive her failure to defeat Kenichi Shirahama, claiming that watching her entire team lose was probably punishment enough. When one of the fighers in the arena demands that the others induct him into the ranks of the Eight Fists, Natsu Tanimoto enters the room and quickly defeats him before stating his desire to return to his position. Odin then welcomes Hermit back intro the fold. At the same time, he fingers his Ying-Yang Badge, quietly wondering if he and Kenichi will ever settle their past dispute. When Loki kidnaps Kenichi's sister Honoka and tricks Hermit into fighting Ryozanpaku's disciple, Odin appears to stop the battle. After disciplining Loki by breaking his goggles. He agree to forgive Loki for his transgressions just this once, and apologizes to Tanimoto for what happened. He allows the latter to return to Ragnarok, but is quickly denied. Ryūto greets Kenichi familiarly, much to the latter's confusion, quickly discerning that his old friend doesn't remember him. He then warns Hermit that the next time they meet it will be as enemies before disappearing. Loki runs off with Number 20, leaving Kenichi and Hermit to finish their battle. 'Final Clash arc' Ryūto meets Kenichi again when the latter goes back to their old neighborhood to relive old memories. Ryozanpaku's disciple only remembers him as Odin, and quickly raises his guard. Ryūto explains that he only came to talk before revealing that he's not wearing his Ragnarok gloves. He begins talking casually to his former friend, but becomes upset when Kenichi still doesn't seem to remember who he is. Walking into the store where they first encountered Miu as children, he buys a box of snacks and opens a candy bar by pressing it against his leg, allowing Kenichi to recall his name. The two reminisce about their childhoods, remembering the day that Miu stopped some thugs from attacking the old woman who owns the shop. Kenichi has trouble recalling what happened after that, but Ryūto refreshes his memory by forcibly pouring soda down his throat. They discuss the promise that was made over the Yin Yang Badge, but his demeanor changes considerably when Kenichi mentions that Miu is the same girl they meant that day. The First Fist then leads the two away into the forest and puts on his gloves and issues a challenge to Kenichi as Odin to fulfill the promise they made 10 years ago to fight for the badge. Although Kenichi momentarily impresses his old friend with a display of his skills, Ryūto activates his Seikuken and manages to stave off Kenichi's attacks, easily defeating him. He admits that to Kenichi that no one else had ever come so close to penetrating his Seikuken, admitting that Kenichi could have won if he had not pulled his punch and kept the element of surprise. With Kenichi's loss, Odin takes his Yin Yang badge and subsequently bends his own Yin Yang badge in half, giving it to Kenichi as a loser's present. It also seems that he took a liking for Miu as a child, and claims Kenichi is not good enough for her. During the final battle between the Shinpaku and Ragnarok, Ryūto appears alongside Berserker after Loki fails again to defeat the enemy. The Ragnarok thugs attempt to retreat when forced to fight against Thor and Hermit, but quickly return to their positions out of fear when their leader enters the scene. Odin berates Loki for launching another failed attack and displays annoyance at the latter's lack of obedience, but Loki responds by claiming he is an incompetent leader. Loki then calls out a group of fighters he personally trained to become the new Eight Fists while hoping that Berserker will become the new leader in his stead. Unwilling to betray the First Fist, Berserker quickly defeats Loki and his group. Odin orders his remaining underlings to finish off the Shinpaku Alliance, but Thor plows his way through and attempts to attack him. Ryūto remains undaunted and hits him with a barehanded strike, inflicting serious internal damage to the Sumo wrestler's organs. He seems impressed by Thor's ability to remain standing after receiving such a blow, but when the latter refuses to back down, Odin prepares to kill him. He is stopped by the timely arrival of Kenichi Shirahama, the boy having returned from his intense training in the mountains. Ryozanpaku's disciple challenges him a second time, but Odin shows no interest in fighting him and orders Berserker to finish the job in his place. Although he agrees to Ryūto's terms, Hermit steps in and personally challenges Berserker so that Kenichi can save his strength for his battle with the First Fist. During the clash between Berserker and Hermit, Odin comments that the former has improved greatly in a short period of time, seemingly confident that his subordinate will not lose. Even after being defeated, Berserker stands back up and demands they continue, but Kenichi tells him it's not worth it today. The Second Fist seems not to understand what a loss is due to being undefeated, but remembers the day he met Odin and was too afraid to fight. Berserker reluctantly agrees to back down, but Ryūto jumps into the fray and knocks him out, finally ready to accept Kenichi's challenge. When the fight begins, Ryūto reacts with shock when Kenichi activates the Ryuusei Seikuken, silently wondering how he could have ;earned something so advanced in such a short period of time. He manages to hold his own as he matches Seikuken with Kenichi, but is eventually hit. Odin urges his former friend to give up acting like a hero, but Haruo Niijima laughs off the demand claiming that Kenichi is completely serious in his convictions no matter how stupid he can be. This only irritates the First Fist, who responds by ordering his thugs to finish off the enemy. They hesitate for a moment when Hermit steps in, but Ryūto calls his bluff, knowing full well that the former had existed himself fighting Berserker. The injured Shinpaku members prepare to take a final stand, but they are rescued by the timely arrival of Siegfried and the remainder of the alliance's soldiers. Odin dismisses them as annoyances, but insulting them only seems to anger his opponent. Kenichi manages to knock Ryūto onto the ground and demands he remove his glasses so that they can finish the fight. Although Ryūto has trouble seeing without them, taking them off allows him to use an ability known as the "Inner Eye" which helps him read an opponent's rhythm. He shows his true strength, easily seeing through Kenichi's moves and hitting him with his Gungnir, even blocking the latter's Mubyoshi. Desperate for a solution, Kenichi manages to turn to tide and overpower Odin by alternating between the distinct styles of his masters, making it difficult for the enemy to read his attacks. Ryūto becomes enraged by his inability to follow Kenichi's movements and to the surprise of everyone but Ogata, utilizes Seidou Goui to overpower Kenichi. He releases both Sei and Dou at the same time, dangerously heading towards the Path of the Asura while using both conflicting forces at the same time. As the fight continues, he mentions that the "unforgivable" thing that Kenichi did when they were children, was to give the victory to him despite Kenichi being the one who actually won their fight over the badge. Unable to comprehend why Kenichi can still continue fighting, the strain on Ryūto's body finally reaches its limit and he is unable to avoid Kenichi's final attack. Hanging from a broken steel beam, he gives Kenichi back his Yin Yang badge as a sign of his defeat and is taken away by Ogata as the buiding explodes. 'Yami/Yomi Saga' 'DofD Tournament Arc' After Ragnarok's destruction, Ryūto was formally induced into YOMI upon Ogata's invitation when the latter joined Yami. Following his defeat at the hands of Kenichi Shirahama and use of a forbidden technique, Ryūto is left in an injured and disabled state, now bound to a wheelchair and paralyzed from the waist down. During the time since then, his hair has turned white and grown longer, and his eye has changed color. During the DofD Tournament he appears to attend the festivities alongside several other members of YOMI. When Sho Kano kidnaps Miu, Ryūto stops Sho's bodyguards from holding back an injured Kenichi by using his Seikuken even though he cannot move his legs. His of friend seems confused by his presence, but Odin urges him to pursue them, allowing him to save Miu. The following morning, he told Miu about Sho Kano's Kuremisago origins after a small struggle. After the DofD Tournament, he was seen with Boris, Ethan, and Rachel reporting Sho's death to the other members of Yomi. 'Yomi in School arc' After Tirawit Kōkin defeats Kenichi at school, Ryūto is questioned by Kajima Satomi about his former friend. Odin shrugs off the question, casually mentioning Kenichi's idiocy and big mouth, much to the latter's amusement. Later on, his master along with Silcardo Jenazad and Akira Hongō are discussing what to do with Rachel Stanley following her master's defeat and subsequent imprisonment. Ryūto is approached from behind by three people whom Ogata chose for his disciple training program, among them are Berserker, Rimi Kokorone and a third who has yet to be introduced. He reacts with surprise upon seeing the Second Fist again. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' Ryūto is seen again before a mission, telling Rimi about how strong Miu is. He dismisses his past relationship with her, although she misinterprets this as Miu being a "former love" of his. Due to her feeling for him, she quickly becomes jealous. He tells her to be careful and is seen when Ogata is briefing her about the mission. 'Return to Japan Arc' After Junazard's death, Ryuto is seen in an unknown location alongside his master and fellow disciples. While Ogata seems highly amused by the death of the Demon God Fist, Rimi seems more surprised by this sudden turn of events. Odin questions her about this, prompting Rimi to remember her meeting with Jenazad at one of the syndicate's gatherings. Shortly after this, Ryūto decides to call Kenichi at home to check up on him, even asking about Miu during their brief conversation. Kenichi happily explains him that she's back to normal, but quickly mentions that he would like to see him in person so that they can have a proper conversation. Ryūto agrees to meet at the aquarium where Kenichi's father took him when he was little. After hanging up the phone, Ryūto notices Rimi was listening on the conversation and asks her what she plans to do, but she promises not to tell Ogata. When she tries to push his wheelchair for him, Odin boosts himself in the air and spurns her help, his mobility impressing her. He arrives at the aquarium with Kenichi and the two start talking about old times. He jokes around and says that Yami is using aquariums to breed undersea weapons, getting the desired reaction from his friend. They both wonder if the noise they heard earlier means that the other brought someone along, but this proves to be true when they see Rimi and Miu swimming in a fish tank. They save the girls from drowning, but Miu apologizes for following, claiming she was concerned by Rimi's presence. She pushes his wheelchair due to the pipes are pipes littering the floor, making Rimi upset and jealous. Ryūto notices this and decides that it would be better if he and Kenichi saved the conversation for another time. He asks Rimi to help him, which she happily does, but she gets carried away and pushes him too fast. 'Titan Arc' Ryūto appears again when the YOMI members are called to a meeting alongside Natsu Tanimoto, Rachel Stanley, Chikage Kushinada, and Berserker. Rachel ponders what Kenichi meant when he considered he a comrade and wonders what YOMI is in comparison, but Ryūto tells her to be quiet due to the strange killing intent in the air. Mikumo Kushinada greets the assembled disciples, claiming that their masters are currently away, while referencing that fact that several of them have already been defeated by Saving Fist practitioners in the past. An unseen attacker tosses several shuriken at them, but Odin easily avoids being hit while Berserker catches one in his mouth and questions the experience of the weapon users. He later is seen in a limo as he, Berserker and Lugh drive to the location of Shinpaku and stays in the limo as Berserker and Lugh confront the alliance. After seeing his master's castle being attacked, he tells them they should retreat, but Lugh refuses as he wants to see the strength of the Shinpaku Alliance. He remains in the limo with Berserker as Lugh fights Takeda and they leave as Lugh notices a master approaching and comments to Ryuto that he fed false information about Kenichi on purpose, which Ryuto just responds with a smile. They later arrive back at headquarters greeting Ogata back from his training with Rimi in the mountains and hearing that Rimi unleashed her Dou ki and is different than before, Ryuto is shocked to see Rimi different and even shows concern towards her emotionless face. However, Rimi was actually just asleep and is awakened by Ryuto's hands clapping, causing her to rush to him trying to hug him and almost has his wheelchair fall over. She then mentions her Dou ki being as strong as Miu's and then rushes to take a shower due to not having one in days. He is then greeted by Mikumo and the other members of YOMI of Hermit, Rachel and Chikage as they prepare to kill Kenichi and his friends. He later arrives at the amusement park with the other YOMI members. At night, Ryuto appears in front of Freya, shocking her. She attempts to take out her staff only realizing she didn't bring it with her and notes she forgot from her date today and notes that she's changed and believes it's because she's fallen in love with someone. Ukita arrives and tries to fight him only for Ryuto to move back and grab Ukita and toss him into the river. As he resumes his fight with her he marvels at her ability to fight close-range without her staff and notes neither of them are able to fight due to their circumstances. He grabs her arms and locks them into his wheelchair wanting to talk with her stating he appologizes, but knows it would get slopper if he didn't. When she asks if they are trying to get them to join YOMI, he says thats not an option anymore and that they are all just fodder for YOMI and after that, they will be apart of the force for the Eternal Sun. As Freya tries to reason with him, he refuses to let her go knowing she's trying to deceive him. He then shows shock seeing Miu and Rimi's fight wondering if this is cause of there Dou ki. As he notes Miu has gone wild, Freya continue to demands to be freed saying she won't hurt him but he says she's lying. When asked about if all of YOMI releases ki like that, Ryuto says only Rimi, but then goes on about Lugh and how he stands out more than any other YOMI member and how he's the closest to becoming a master. As Freya continues to be released, he tells her to be quiet as he tries to sense the other's ki around the battlefield, sensing the others battles and tells her she should be able to sense a strong ki near them. After hearing Ukita being hurled by Chikage, Freya finally frees herself as Ryuto watches Kisara fight Chikage. Eventually, Ryuto leaves to find Kenichi fighitng Berserker and Rimi fighting Miu. As Rimi shows her pleasure Ryuto showed up, she announces she'll kill Miu, leaving Ryuto unresponsive. Seeing Kenichi rush to Miu, he marvels at his Ryuusui Seikuken, the move that defeated Sho Kano and how he gets stronger whenever Miu is in danger. He later shows shock that Miu blocked Rimi's fatal strike and as Miu stands in control of her Dou Ki. After watching Rimi defeated by Miu and Rimi refusing to lose and demand to be taught "that technique", Ryuto is shocked by this. 'Skills and Abilities' Being the former leader of Ragnarok, Ryuto is a powerful fighter. Ryuto skills were first noted by Ogata, who has a sharp eye for talent and noted the potential Ryuto has as a fighter. With his skills, Ryuto was able to easily defeat Kenichi in their first match together, take Thor out with a single move and send Berserker flying with one move (though Berserker was still injured from his fight with Hermit). With his inner eye, Ryuto was able to see through all of Kenichi's moves and would have likely won their second fight had he not overused the Seidou Goui move. After the negative affects of Seidou Goui, Ryuto lost the usage of his legs, thereby reducing the strength he normally had from before greatly. Despite this, he is still strong enough to be a member of YOMI, and has proven to be able to fight against Seta and Hayami alone with little difficulty and was able to fend of Miu's attacks with his arms alone while in a wheelchair. He's also become adept using his wheelchair in and out of combat, being able to lock Freya in his wheels with little effort. However, Ryuto himself admitted he can't fight at full strength while in his wheelchair. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Ryuto has incredible strength, capable of hurting Thor, a man with immense muscle build, with a single move and caused him to spew blood out and would have killed him if Ryuto didn't hold back. When using Seidou Goui, his strength increased even further, capable of sending Kenichi flying backwards and leaving his hand prints on Kenichi's body from attacking him. After the negative affects of Seidou Goui, Ryuto's strength has decreased a fair amount, but is still strong enough to fight multiple opponents while confined to a wheelchair. *'Enhanced Speed:' Ryuto has considerable speed, capable of using his Seikuken at rapid speed thats near blinding, even compared to Kenichi's level. His strikes to his opponents are very fast and are near blinding when he strikes. When using the Seidou Goui, his speed increases even further, being able to move behind Kenichi in a flash and put up his Seikuken in a moment. After the loss of his legs, Ryuto is now confinded to a wheelchair, however, he is still able to move fast enough against multiple opponents. However, he is left at a disadvantage from being able to jump unless he uses his hands. *'Keen Intellect:' Ryuto is smart, cunning, and a resourceful fighter, capable of analyzing any situation he's in and staying one step ahead of his opponents. In his second fight with Kenichi, he was able to determine the level of his Seikuken while fighting him and determine how he was copying his master's move from his imitations (though Ryuto did admit even he couldn't keep up with him due to how odd it was). With his inner eye ability, Ryuto is able to percive his opponents moves in a flash and keep up with them in the heat of battle, something Niijima and Siegfried was amazed at. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Ryuto is a very durable fighter, capable of taking several blows from Kenichi when he coppied his masters moves and was able to keep fighting like it hardly affected him. Even while suffering from the negative affects of Seidou Goui, Ryuto was still able to stand and fight Kenichi with great strength despite the severe injuries he was sustaining on his body. *'Strong Dual Ki:' Ryuto, is one of the few people, who according to Ogata, possess the natural ability to learn and use both Ki of Sei and Dou. During his battles against Kenichi, he leans more to using his Sei Ki and related moves such as the Seikuken. However if necessary, he can combine both Ki to gain an explosive increase in power. After being confined to a wheelchair, his ki still remained very powerful, as he could use to perform jumps across flights of stairs or break large falls. During his training with Ogata, Ryuto has managed to learn how to train himself in sensing others ki around others, sensing Miu and Rimi's fight and later Chikage's and Kisara's fight near him. 'Techniques' *[[Seikūken|'Seikūken']]: a combat method based on reaction speed that allows him to create a type of barrier around his territory that neutralizes all attacks that enter his defenses and allows him to attack openings in the enemy's defences. *'Inner Eye: Ryūto paces his opponents and memorizes their attack pattern in order for him to react before the opponent can. This technique makes up for his myopia. *'''Criss-Cross Strike: '''A powerful palm strike to the opponent's face. *Shintoukei: Also known as the sleeping strength technique, this is a technique that causes internal damage to the opponent with one powerful strike to the chest. However this is a difficult technique to master, requiring extensive training. *Yamatzuki: The user steps in with his left foot, and pretends that the main attack is a punch to your opponent's head, while actually simultaneously punching their stomach. This attack is forbidden in sport karate. *Gungnir: a series of rapid and powerful palm strikes that supposedly attacks with 100% accuracy. This is meant to be used in conjunction with the Inner Eye. *Seidou Goui: Ryūto combines the ki of both Sei and Dou to gain tremendous power, risking his mind, body, and spirit in the process. It is discovered through his use of it that the technique is not meant to be held for the long period that Ryūto used it, lest the user suffers permanent damage, as Ryūto did with the loss of his legs and hair color. It is unknown whether or not he is still able to use it. '''Battle Log Past battles *vs Kenichi (won, gave Ryūto the victory after defeating him) *vs Unnamed Fighter (Disqualification) *vs Berserker (won) Present battles *vs Kenichi round 1 (won) *vs Kenichi round 2 (loss) *vs Miu (undecided) *vs Seta and Hayami (won) *vs Freya (ongoing) 'Trivia' *He is named after Odin, the chief God in Norse mythology. Ryuto bears similar traits towards Odin as he appears to possess the "Inner Eye" and uses an attack called Gungnir that is based on Odin's Spear due to the 100% accuracy. Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ragnarok Category:YOMI Category:Satsujinken Category:Dou Category:Sei Category:Kenichi's Rivals Category:Expert Category:Anicent Martial Arts Users Category:Boxing and Underground Boxing Category:Male Category:Karate Users